


Should be burning in hell

by bubbLp0ppR



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide Route, frisk being the violent one for once, homocidal intent, repetitive dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbLp0ppR/pseuds/bubbLp0ppR
Summary: First things first - this is like my first proper work of fanfiction (senses the loss of half my potential readers in an instant). At the same time, i'm not some newbie at this sorta thing either so give me some credit ...but please, be kind '^'I've had a unique take on the genocide route floating around in my head for months now which has slowly developed into this word-child. Figured it's about time to set it loose on the world.Frisk is first person in the story. Both they and Chara will use gender neutral pronouns etc. - interpret that as you may.





	1. Something new

**Author's Note:**

> First things first - this is like my first proper work of fanfiction (senses the loss of half my potential readers in an instant). At the same time, i'm not some newbie at this sorta thing either so give me some credit ...but please, be kind '^'
> 
> I've had a unique take on the genocide route floating around in my head for months now which has slowly developed into this word-child. Figured it's about time to set it loose on the world. 
> 
> Frisk is first person in the story. Both they and Chara will use gender neutral pronouns etc. - interpret that as you may.

Red. The colour floods through me as I stand facing the stout figure in the hallway. Under the golden light he is no more than a silhouette, but I’d recognise that shape anywhere. My lips stretch upwards and I struggle to stop hysterical laughter from escaping them. I was beginning to think the skeleton had fled with the others …or perhaps had finally grown tired of this world all together.

It feels so good to be proven wrong.

I wonder if this comedian actually intends to fight me? A tingle of violent excitement races its way through my system. I know this feeling is partially Chara’s doing but this doesn’t stop me from taking a moment to relish the sensation. It has been so long since I’ve felt this. Since I’ve felt _anything_ for that matter. For days, nothing in this stupid place had satiated me. No one offers any sort of challenge anymore. Encounter after encounter. Pile of dust after pile of dust. What good is playing the bad guy if no one is even going to fight back? But finally, after all this time, something was _new_. This was not just some pathetic monster with the nerve to get in my way. No. This was someone who, in a past life, had been a comrade. Someone I had taken the time to truly befriend. This was personal. This was betrayal in the highest form. And the fact made me so giddy I could almost burst.

I feel the light pull of Chara in my head. They are growing impatient again. I sigh. Rather than face him straight away, I step to the side and gather my thoughts. I allow the pure, unbridled bloodlust I feel to bottle up inside me. My elation, my anticipation, the thought of ripping each bone of his pathetic body apart and crushing them to dust like his pitiful brother’s: it fills me with determination. The concentrated energy of my strongest desires rapidly burns into a glowing star of energy that I force out of my soul. Yellow light envelops my vision.

 _Determination._ Chara adds unhelpfully as I save my progress. They’re still annoyed at me. But I shrug it off. Behind the aloofness, I know they are just as thrilled by this as I am. We are so close to our goal, after all.

_Well look at that. I can’t believe after all of this, Sans still manages to show up where he’s least expected._

_Just shut up and stab him already Frisk._

_Well gee,_ someone’s _in a bad mood. Come on, we’re so close to Asgore, you cansmell the flowers from here. Can’t a kid have a little fun?_

A begrudging silence from their end answers the question for them and another grin threatens to break through my mouth. Twice in one day. If I kept this up, I’ll lose my reputation for being the straight faced strong silent type.

I turn again to the black mass in the centre of the room. There’s no question about it, Sans is either ignoring me or waiting for me to make some sort of first move. All my preparations complete, I know it’s time. I do have a job to do after all. Shedding my playfulness, I begin my slow gait towards him. It’s rude to keep a person waiting.

———

“heya” 

That _voice_. I silently celebrate the relief to his absence. I hadn’t even realised I’d missed him. It had been so long, I had almost forgotten the slack, goofy accent of his words. Even now, with the Underground so dramatically different, he still sounded the same as ever. The same odd goofball. The good-for-nothing other brother.

“you’ve been busy, huh?”

I am vaguely aware that he might be waiting for me to respond to this question, but I keep silent anyway. Enthralled, I am memorising the dialogue that we both know will be his last.

“…”

“so I’ve got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…?”

Laughter echoes its way through my head, a manic chorus of a sound from both Chara and I. _Change_? You’ve got to be kidding me. So this is how he’s going to play it huh? Just a naïve as his brother.

“that even the worst person can be a good person if they just try?”

He pauses to watch me. To watch us.

When will they ever learn? I don’t _want_ to be a good person. I’m not some confused baby, thrashing around, destroying everything it sees without understanding the consequences of my actions. To call it that is an insult. The systematic annihilation of every creature under this mountain is much more than misguided manslaughter. My mind flickers back to _him_. To the other skeleton. So much potential, wasted on a pointless mindset. I begin to wonder if Sans will disappoint me like he did.

 _So much for your ‘fun’._ _Like I told you, he’s no different from the others. Let us kill him and be done with this._

_Oh, will you just be quiet._

I’m annoyed now. Annoyed and more importantly bored. He notices the change in my posture. I’m done with talking.

“heh heh heh he… all right. well here’s a better question.”

His laugh breaks the act. He’s as much of a cynic as we are. What a relief. Seriously, to joke at a time like this Sans. Only you would be so cra—

Suddenly every changes.

“do you wanna have a bad time?”

The room turns ice cold. Despite all the amber light, a shadow looms over us. But none of that matters. Because staring at the arrangement of bones in front of me, his eyes - normally lit with the dull lights of pupils - have become a hollow abyss.

My body starts shaking. What is this… this… am I _scared_? The same grin he’s so famous for remains stuck to his face, now more sinister than sarcastic. Funny, I would never dare to call the thing staring at me a smile.

“‘cause if you take another step forward… you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.”

I am lost for words. Sans. Pun loving, ketchup drinking, lazybones _Sans_. SANS daring to threaten ME? Paralysed by shock at the threat, it is Chara - not me - that steps forward to the challenge. He has rightfully earned both of our full and undivided attention now. I’d make a remark along the lines of ‘I told you so’ to my partner in crime, but we both are too invested in the enemy to have a conversation. 

Sans closes his eyes in tired acceptance. Like he expected us to respond this way.

“welp. sorry, old lady. this is why I never make promises”

The room goes black.


	2. FIGHT

Black. I’m too focussed to care about any other details.

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you…”

I don’t even care that he’s monologuing. I’m ready. My hands twitch at their own accord, light reflecting the agile movement from the bright steel of our knife.

Eyes pounce with startling hostility when they open; they darken once again. The voice resounds deeply and slowly with the force of an unquestionable power.

“S h o u l d B e B u r n i n gI nH e l l”

 _Bring it on you_ —

And then it was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahah  
> ok ok... i know. Not the longest of chapters... but you have to admit it's about as fair as that first fight with him is. Revel in the dissatisfaction =)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll add another chapter soon. Just need to edit it, i'll definitely out within the week.


	3. DT

Yellow. I’m back at my save point.

I suck in sharp breaths and start hyperventilating. The sound pulsates through the hall, bouncing off the marble walls. I’m panicking.

I can feel it. I can still _feel_ it. It hurts so much. The pain. I’m dying. _I’m dying._ I… No. NO… That can’t possibly be! I loaded! I reset it! I should be at perfect health! I KNOW I’m at perfect health. I check my stats: 92/92 HP. I breathe in relief. Though my body is fine, my head, at this assessment, grossly disagrees.

What happened? I mean, I know the end result of course but… my mind can’t make sense of it. One moment I’m fine, ready for me to take my turn. Fractions of a second later… well, I didn’t even have the time to register the pain. By the time I could react, I had already reloaded. That must be what this is now. Phantom pains, my mind catching up. I clutch my shirt, my heart is still pounding. I close my eyes and try to remember. Something… was poking out of me, I think? Through my chest? I groan in frustration at the unclear memory. What the hell was that? How did he even—

_I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!_

Chara’s screeching breaks through my thoughts. They’re seething. With no body of their own to channel the fury, I become the unwilling host. Their rage clouds my head in the place of my previous distress. Foreign adrenaline and hatred causes me to flinch in protest. To be honest, I don’t know which is worse, dying or _this_.

_That dirty little… he CHEATED! He had his turn before us. That good for nothing waste of space STOLE_ _our turn. He… He… That should not even be POSSIBLE. Every fight, ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN monsters, We ALWAYS went first. The only time we didn’t was—_

I stop listening. Experience has taught me that when they get worked up they can stay this way for hours. I reach out to their presence and let the numbness wash over me. _Ahhh, that’s better._ Unlike me, Chara can’t physically experience what happens to our body - a fact that I _constantly_ enjoy rubbing in their face. But when you’re attacked by magic on a regular basis, I have to admit the deal must have it’s perks.

So he bended the rules, huh? He always did have a knack for altering the laws reality to his benefit. I feel my chest one more time. This is where he hit me…

They’re worried that I’m going to quit, Chara that is. I can sense it. They think this might be my limit. They think I’m going to cry and run back to a friendlier timeline with my tail between my legs. I take a deep breath. Normally, I’ve found myself to be far better at controlling my emotions than Chara ever was. This whole thing was only possible because I allowed it to happen, of course. I never let my personal life get in the way of my goals. It’s what makes me so good at what I do, these different runs of ours. That being said…

_H e I s G o i n g T o P A Y F o r T h a t._

Determination.

My save point reacts to the sudden influx within myself. The four pronged vertex burns like a heavenly body of fire, more bright and powerful than I have ever seen (the final attacks from Asriel’s god form are the only possible comparison, and even then…) To my eyes, capable of seeing the physical traces of soul power, the whole room erupts in white light.

To the rest of the world, however, nothing has changed.

I swear I see Sans squint slightly, though that may just be him drifting off to sleep. As before, he’s completely still, patiently waiting for me to join him. Chara has become silent.

_Frisk…?_

I let out a small giggle.

_Heh. You know what Chara? This might just end up being more interesting than I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Huh ... I've noticed i use far too many ellipsises (....ellipses?) in my writing...
> 
> ...
> 
> heh... i guess we'll just have to see if i can shake off the habit... ;D


	4. KR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether to keep doing the colour thing... there's only so many to choose from before it will start getting ridiculous. We'll see.

Blue. Sans’ coat stands out like a beacon in the golden room as I walk up to him.From experience, I know it is actually quite warm and comfortable, lined with some sort of white fur …It always has the suspicious smell of ketchup.

He let me wear it once. In another life. _Too bad yours is about to end_ I think while he opens his eyes to look at me.

“heya”

_Here we go again._

_This is going to end up being like Undyne, isn’t it? Same words, over and over…_

We both groan internally at the memory. The amount of times we had to threaten that armless fanboy just to face her spears again almost spoiled the experience of killing the fish. Almost.

_All the more reason to finish him quickly._

_Easy for you to say. You’re not the one getting blindsided by his attack._

_This time we are prepared. This time his cheap tricks will not work on us._

Our discussion is interrupted when he stops and tilts his head at us.

“you look frustrated about something.”

_Is it that obvious?_ Chara jokes. I frown. It’s like he’s mocking us across timelines. The idea makes me want to drive my knife into his round little head and keep pressing until I reach the other side.

“guess I’m pretty good at my job huh?”

His eye sockets have again gone empty but his words horrify me more than his gaze.Is he talking about what I think he’s talking about? …No. He can’t possibly remember. I shake off the insecurity. Of course he can’t, my will is more powerful than all their useless lives.

_We do not have time for your overreacting Frisk. Stay focussed._

_I know, I know._

_What was that… thing, before? With the save point._

_My determination_. I say bluntly.

_Well, obviously, but…_

They seem lost for words. I don’t care. The only thing that matters now is making it past him. With this thought, I enter the fight once more.

 

———

 

“it’s a beautiful day outside.”

My eyes dart around, watching for the first sign of an attack. You won’t catch me off guard this time Sans.

His eyes are closed and he looks tired as he continues. I’m beyond having sympathy at this point.

“birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you…”

I feel it, the moment my soul is tugged from my body to face the attack. I’m becoming more used to the grim black eyes and instead notice his hands start to shift out of his jacket pocket as he stares at me.

“S h o u l d B e B u r n i n gI nH e l l”

_Not today!_

His left hand darts out. My heart turns blue and I begin falling towards a pit of rising bones. Even being ready for it, I almost react too late and the blunt heads of the magic thud against my soul. Without a second to stop and consider the injury, my soul is free again and more bones close in from all around me.

I sprint for my life as try and clear the small gaps between the ensuing walls, but something starts to weigh me down. My soul isn’t blue, so why am I…?

A dull ache starts rising from the bruising. I’ve endured worse under this damn mountain so I ignore it.

It gets warmer, more distinct. A disturbing sensation runs down my back.

_Just ignore it. Just ignore it!_ I chant. The bones are relentless and come in a seemingly infinite supply, if I let this distract me I’m dead. And I am _not_ dying to this bonehead twice.

Then the pain begins to eat at my soul. I start screaming. It’s like a poison, festering and rotting me from the inside out. My whole body moans in agony.

_Chara, what’s happening?!_

_I… I don’t… your HP. You just lost half your HP._

_WHAT? From that little scratch? It didn't do_ that _much damage when it hit me._

_No, it didn't. I was watching..._

_It's like... it's like he corrupted my wound with magic. How is that even possible?_

_DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW FRISK?_

The pain blurs my vision and I run into a bone. The impact throws me to the ground and twelve more move in to follow suit. But with the first, I already begin to feel the same unnatural ache to my soul and the red heart above me starts to shatter long before the others strike.

_Two hits._ I think faintly as my crushed body slips away. _LV 19 and it only took two hits. Hah hahaha_

I die with a twisted smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm gonna just start tracking all this ellipsis abuse. Four chapters in (and not even really long ones i might add) and I've already got 31 of the suckers. 
> 
> I don't think i'm making my chapters long enough :( But is a learning process for me, it was never going to be perfect. If i keep at it i'll eventually get into the swing of it... hopefully
> 
> I'll try to update again within a week or so ^.^


	5. He knows

Purple. There’s something satisfying about my silly striped shirt being good as new after watching it be torn apart. My body still feels stiff, the muscles burning from exertion that shouldn’t exist. I quickly go to work numbing myself again. At least I seem to be dealing with the shock of it better this time, being ready for it seems to make it easier to bear.

_So what are your bets for how many tries this fight is going to take, Chara? Ten? Twenty?I’m sticking with an optimistic twelve myself._

_Urgh! Can you_ please _just take this seriously for once! That idiot just dealt almost 100 damage in TWO BLOWS, and you’re just standing here like all this is a field trip for you!_

 _Okay, first, I_ am _taking this seriously. I was just trying to raise morale. Second, it was closer to 90 than 100 and he used some sort of tainted magic so that’s unfair. THIRD, i blame you for that last death. A little heads up earlier on would’ve been nice! And YOU DIDN’T EVEN HAVE TO FEEL IT so don’t talk to ME about damage._

They scoff at this remark, but I’m not finished responding.

 _Fourth, and most importantly, don’t_ e v e r _suggest I’m not giving it my all._

The light behind us flares abruptly again and I stare intently at a non specific point in front of me. For once my own anger dampens the mood of our thoughts. They don’t get it! Even after all the hours we’ve spent killing these monsters Chara _still_ doesn’t get it. Do they think they’re the only ones who’s getting a kick off this? Do they not realise how far I am willing to go? It’s been a long time since I was that little kid who cried over killing that old goat the first time. It’s been a long time since I’ve been considered a ‘kid’ at all.

I close my eyes. How do I describe it? That _feeling_ killing a monster I once called friend?

The thrill that overtakes me when I know my enemy better than they know themselves. The hope fading from their eyes when they realise it too…

The _power_ in being the one to decide their fate…

The absolute feeling of freedom, being able to unleash the very darkest parts of my soul, when I swing a weapon at their flesh...

Oh! The look of shock on their face when they realise I’m about to actually _do it_. Hahahahaha. That a pathetic human _child_ could end every part of their existence for good… that part is precious.

And _then_ there’s moment after they turn to dust, when everything becomes surreal. Realising that _they aren’t coming back_. That they will never be able to do _anything_ about what I just did to them.

That I got away with it. The silence, the _emptiness_ … It’s addictive to say the least.

And Sans? For what he did to me I have a _very_ special punishment planned out for him. My save point burns again. I smile. But what good are words? It will be so much easier for me to show them.

— — —

“Hmm, that expression…”

_Yes, yes. We get it. We look frustrated about something. Can we start fighting already?_

“That’s the expression of someone who’s died twice in a row.”

We stare at him in absolute shock. He smirks at our open mouth.

“Suffice to say, you look really… unsatisfied.”

_HE KNOWS!_

_HE_ KNOWS!

_He k n o w s._

We both can’t stop saying it. Over and over again, disjointed and out of time from each other, the same sentence bounces between us. My thoughts are like the shrieking hunting cry of a rabid animal. HE KNOWS. HE KNOWS!

“HE KNOWS!” The unnatural growl was so forceful that one of us actually voices it. Neither of us know who. The comment makes Sans stretch his grin wider. He closes his eyes.

“Alright. How ‘bout we make it a third.”

He starts the speech about beautiful day, yada yada. _Just let me rip that toothy grin straight out of your mouth already you skeleton._

Halfway through the spiel he suddenly changes tactic and starts the attack early. We’re ready for it. His attacks are linked to his arms, track that movement and nothing can surprise you.

_So he CAN remember._

_Heh, guess that means I was right. Where’s my prize?_

We follow the escapes in his attacks like a memorised path, instinctively moving left before the opening even shows itself. My limbs are held close to my body. We can’t afford any sort of contact with that _magic_ of his.

 _What? No clever comeback?_ I tease. They express what can only be interpreted as a shrug. I can tell they’re deep in thought, so I don’t press the matter.

Past the mountains composed of attacks, i see a sharp decline: an end to of the waves of bones.

 _Finally!_ I laugh with a slight edge of madness. Watching stick after stick rise up against me in an infinite loop, I had almost believed they were _never_ going to stop.

Ack! A thin scrape slits across my cheek. I need to focus. Knowing the end is near fills me with fresh passion to survive the bombardment.

Pain soaks under my skin as I move. My whole jaw goes numb against the raging fire. White walls above and below close in and I risk a full head dive through the remaining space. The scrapes don’t even drop a single HP. It’s over. _At last-_

A sharp suction noise interrupts.

In my peripheral vision, i sense a large floating object. I move to the left with alarmed instinct and a concentrated beam of magic energy obliterates the space I used to fill. Jumping to my feet, I start running and don’t stop. By now i know that Sans _never_ only uses just one attack. Dozens more flash past me and i sprint in a tight circle to avoid the violent lines of pure light that would mean sure death.

_Huff Huff. What in the world are those things?_

_Beats me. Why don’t you turn around and find out._

_And the great Chara finally speaks! Oh, I’m sorry. If you didn’t notice, I’m a little busy running for my life at the moment. But I’ll be sure to get right on that._

_No need to be so sarcastic._

_No need to be a killjoy either._

In any other circumstance, the squeal from my boots as I skid would be absolutely ridiculous. I can feel the second grade material become weaker with every step.

_I wonder if Sans’ boots might fit…_

_You really do have no standards, Frisk._

_Hey, it’s not like_ he’ll _be needing them once this is over._

The light-show ends. Good thing too: at that very moment, I trip face first on the cold grate. Sans is standing over me, with that same dirty smile on his face. _somethin wrong kid?_ his eyes seem to laugh savagely.

I take a deep breath and stand with as much dignity as I can muster. Sans can stare all he likes, it’s _our turn_ now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. It's been a bit, hasn't it? Started a lot of... side projects I guess I'll call them. But I found this half-complete chapter in my files and it was just begging for me to finish it.
> 
> Man, i forgot how much FUN it was to write that dialogue between Chara and Frisk. 
> 
> I hope that i can keep up the same quality as before but even if i can't I'm finishing this story one day dammit. (No guarantees on how long that will take though, sorry. Those other projects are important to me too now)


End file.
